Food scientists are faced with a challenging task of producing a spread which has the texture, spreadability, and organoleptic properties similar to margarine but which contains less than 80% fat typically present in margarine. It is particularly difficult to attain the spreadability, body, texture, and taste of margarine in spreads containing 5% or less of fat, especially spreads containing practically no fat.
Several publications disclose margarine-like products having reduced fat levels, although each contains at least 5% fat. GB U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,077 discloses a margarine containing 5-30% fat mixture containing hardened fat, 8-15% maltodextrin, optionally 0.5-3% modified starch, 1-2% whey protein concentrate, and 0.4-0.6% gelatine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,834 discloses a dairy-based non-cheese food product, which may contain from 5 to 40% fat, 15 to 50% non-fat milk solids, and a stabilizer such as carboxymethylcellulose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,573 discloses spreads containing 20-90% fat and demineralized, deacidified milk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,193 discloses an edible plastic dispersion containing 1-10% fat, which includes 9-12% maltodextrin and gelatin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,352 discloses extra low fat spreads having 0.1-5% fat, 9-12% casein, 0.5-3% whey proteins, 1-5% carbohydrates, 4-12% maltodextrin, and minor amounts of carboxymethylcellulose, guar gum, salt, locust bean gum, and gelatin. The low fat spreads require a dual gelling agent system for providing margarine-like properties as well as high levels of casein.
The present invention is a fat-free gellan gum spread product which has a smooth and creamy texture simulating the desirable characteristics of margarine. The gellan gum spread does not require the addition of another gelling agent such as a gelling protein or gelling starch.
The gellan gum spread product has a soft cutable structure that spreads easily when applied to foods such as toast, muffins, bagels, etc. The gellan gum spread product can also be used as a cheese, nut or vegetable spread, as a mayonnaise-like food, or, with addition of appropriate colorings and flavorings, as a dessert topping or filling.